villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rasputin (Don Bluth)
Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin, simply known as Rasputin, is the main antagonist of the 1997 Don Bluth film Anastasia. He was voiced by legendary actor Christopher Lloyd and his singing voice was done by popular voice actor Jim Cummings. He is based loosely on the real-life psychic Rasputin: however in the film he is depicted as a far more malevolent being of black magic than the real-life Rasputin, though the two share the common title of "Mad Monk". Rasputin was banished for treason by the czar, Nicholas Romanov. Eager for revenge, Rasputin plans on destroying the Russian royalty. He sold his soul to the otherworldy forces of darkness in exchange for his amulet and for the power to destroy the czar and his family, in the process becoming a lich (a type of undead creature with magical powers). He then returns to the Russian palace and inflicts on the czar's family with the Romanov curse. All of the royals are killed by Rasputin and the Russian soldiers, except for the czar's mother, Mary Romanov, and his daughter, Anastasia. Rasputin eventually attempts to murder Anastasia while chasing her across a frozen river, but drowns after falling through the ice, losing his amulet in the process and he is unable to die until he completes his curse. Return and Ultimate Death 10 years later, Rasputin is trapped in limbo, then his amulet is back in his hands thanks to Bartok. Driven more by his desire for revenge, he wishes to finish off what he started before he rests in peace by killing Anastasia. Putting his demonic minions to work on finding and destroying her but failing, he is accompanied throughout the film by his reluctant minion Bartok, who is an albino bat who constantly tries to sway Rasputin away from his obsession but is largely ignored until Bartok eventually gives up. After two assassination attempts, Rasputin grows tired of his magic constantly failing so he and Bartok return from limbo back to Paris to confront and kill Anastasia there in person. Bartok betrays Rasputin and becomes an entertainer in the cities of Moscow. Meanwhile, Rasputin confronts Anastasia on Pont Alexandre III and in the resulting final battle, he loses hold of his amulet and Anastasia shatters it underfoot, which in turn destroys the magic keeping Rasputin alive. As Rasputin dies, his body is reduced to dust while his soul is dragged away to Hell. Gallery Mad Rasputin.jpg|Mad Monk Rasputin Rasputinselfsoleselling.jpg|Rasputin selling his soul for power to destroy the Romanovs Rasputin1.jpg|Rasputin summoning his demon minions Rasputin.png|Rasputin sees his reliquary for the first time since his undeath Rasputin scheming plan kill Anastasia.png Rasputin3.jpg|Rasputin's power returns Ras.jpg Rasputin 1.jpg Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin scheming Rasputin 1.jpeg|Rasputin preparing to kill Anastasia Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30095375-1356-576.jpg|anastasia and rasputin fight Rasputindying.jpg|Rasputin dying after his reliquary is destroyed vlcsnap-2014-10-07-15h07m29s145.png|Rasputin's skeleton disintegrates then turns into dust which blows into the wind Trivia *It was because of Rasputin that Anastasia almost received a PG rating by the MPAA. *He considered one of the most evil of Don Bluth's villains, next to Jenner, despite being far less dark and vile. * Rasputin in Anastasia is one of among fictionalized versions of Rasputin being portrayed as villain. The others being [[Grigori Rasputin (Hellboy)| Rasputin from the Hellboy ''franchise]] as an agent of Ogdru Jahad, Rasputin from Red Dwarf series, Rasputin from Shadow Hearts, and Rasputin from Drifters. *The real Rasputin, while very unpopular with the Russian people, was actually very close with the family of Tsar Nicholas, particularly the Tsarina and her daughters. When Rasputin was killed, the one who was the most devastated was the youngest: Anastasia. Neither was Rasputin the cause of the Romanov family's death. He had been killed more than a year and a half before the Bolshevik Communists overthrew the government and executed the Romanovs. *When Anastasia starts to crush Rasputin's reliquary, the way his stone pegasus is destroyed is similar to the death of King Sombra (an evil unicorn) in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Undead Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Liches Category:Singing Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Old Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Outcast Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Mass Murderer Category:Outright Villains Category:Summoners Category:Betrayed villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Dark Priests Category:Revived Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Warlocks Category:Male Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Depowered Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Satanism Category:Dream Master Category:Stranglers Category:Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence